The present invention relates a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, and more particularly to such a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly reduces MultiMediaCard manufacturing cost, and improves the product quality.
Following fast development of electronic integrated circuit technology and materials, chips are made having better function and smaller size for use in a variety of electronic goods including electronic dictionary, digital camera, and etc. The application of electronic integrated circuits enables electronic products to be made smaller than ever. Nowadays various MultiMediaCards have been disclosed for use with multimedia apparatus that combines audio and video components to create an interactive application that uses text, sound, and graphics. FIG. 1 shows a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method according to the prior art. This method comprises the steps of (1) PVC (polyvinyl chloride) or ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) card body preparation, (2) card body milling to form a hole on the card body. (3) thin tape preparation, (4) die bond, (5) wire bond, (6) glob top, (7) joining the card body obtained from step (2) and the die obtained from step (6) with a cold glue or thermofusing glue, (7) printing. This monochip MultiMediaCard fabrication method has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Low fabrication speed: Because the card body and the die are separately fabricated and then fastened together, the fabrication procedure cannot be continuously performed in series.
2. High manufacturing cost: After preparation of the card body, the card body must be processed through a milling process to form a hole for receiving the die, and then the card body and the prepared die are scaled by means of a cold glue or thermofusing glue. This complicated fabricating procedure greatly increases the manufacturing cost of MultiMediaCards.
3. Short service life: Because the thin tape is not wear resistant, it wears quickly with use.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which is practical for rapid and mass production. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly reduces the manufacturing cost of MultiMediaCards. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly improves the quality and service life of MultiMediaCards. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly reduces the chance of fabrication failure. It is still another object of the present invention provide a mono-chip MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly improves the outer appearance of MultiMediaCards. According to the present invention, the MultiMediaCard fabrication method comprises the steps of (1) conductive bracket preparation, (2) bending front legs of the conductive bracket into shape, (3) injection shell, (4) die bond, (5) wire bond, (6) glob top, (7) printing the desired logo and design on the shell of the semi-finished product thus obtained from step (6).